Heart Break's Suck
by Princess Orton
Summary: Hey guys I'm pretty bad with summary's so I'm going try my best to describe this story for you. Teddy Duncan ends up falling in love with Spencer. Little does she know Spencer was cheating on her. Now it is up to Ivey and Teddy to get back some revenge.


Hey guys I'm pretty bad with summary's so I'm going try my best to describe this story for you. Teddy Duncan ends up falling in love with Spencer. Little does she know Spencer was cheating on her. Now it is up to Ivey and Teddy to get back some revenge.

Chapter 1;

Teddy POV

I was sitting at a table at the new smoothie place down the street waiting for Spencer to meet me there. I was starting to get a little worried that he wasn't going to show up… This wouldn't be the first time he blew me off.

I finally ended up getting a text from him saying "Hey I'm sorry I won't be able to meet you today at the new smoothie place I have to work."

I just knew somehow he was going to end up blowing me off!. I'm going to kill him!" I said

Spencer POV;

I was happy Teddy didn't find out I was lying to her. I defiantly don't want her to find out I'm also dating Skyler. Which I was actually heading right now. I felt bad about cheating on Teddy but there was something about Skyler I just couldn't resist.

I finally arrive at Skyler's house at 11:00 o' clock . I knocked on her door.

" Who is it?" asked Skyler

" It's me" I said.

" OH THANK GOD! WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG!?" Skyler asked

" I got stuck in traffic I'm sorry." I said

" It's fine" said Skyler

Then she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed me.

Sorry it's so short I write more next time please make sure to leave reviews in the end so I know what to change next time! THANK YOU!

Ivy's POV;

I can't believe what I just saw! Was that punk Spencer really kissing another girl!? I'm probably just dreaming or something. Spencer wouldn't hurt Teddy…. Would he? I'm at my grandma's and se Spencer's car pull up out the window. Does Teddy know that spencer is here?

Teddy's POV;

I asked mom what she thought was going on with Spencer and how he has been blowing me off here lately .

She said " Teddy honey I think he may be cheating on you"

" Why do you think that mom?" I asked her

" because I when I was in high school your dad did that to me one time and I found out he was cheating on me." She told me.

I was hoping my mom wasn't right … was Spencer cheating on me?

Spencer's POV;

I have been freaking out every sense I saw Ivy out of Skyler's window. I have been hoping that she hasn't told Teddy. Knowing on Ivy she has told Teddy. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO KNOW!

Ivy's POV;

I decided that I should tell Teddy about Spencer but I just don't know how to. I feel bad about waiting so long to tell her but I didn't know if it was true or not. I am going to tell Teddy today

" Hey Teddy can I talk to you" I said

" Sure Ivy but you have to make it quick I'm meeting Spencer at the new smoothie place up the street at 5:00 o' clock." She said

" that's the thing I was at my grandma's the other day and I saw Spencer at another girl's house I thought it was a family member or something but I saw him kiss her" I said

"What… you mean… he…. Cheated…on….me!?" she said

"yes I'm afraid so I'm so sorry Teddy" I said

Chapter 3:

Teddy's POV:

I was so shocked, angry, and sad about Spencer I wanted to kill somebody. I literally grabbed one of my sister's old stuffed animal and ripped its head off. Ivy had to snatch a knife out of my hand because I tried to kill myself.

I said " Ivy… I want cold… hard ….. revenge on…. Spencer"

She said " T you need to think this threw"

I said " I'm tired of thinking I want to act!"

She said " T I just don't want you to make a stupid mistake because you are heartbroken."

I said " I know Ivy….. this is something I need to… do"

She said " fine T what's your plane

I said " He is supposed to work tomorrow from 1:00 o'clock to 5:00 o'clock at

o'clock at the smoothie store. We go there and order a smoothie than poor it on his head in front of everybody. That should teach him a lesson."

So the next day the plane took place.


End file.
